Hetabook
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Suivez l'actualité de nos chères nations sur l'un des plus célèbres réseaux sociaux! Principalement prucan, mais plusieurs pairings et personnages.


**Auteur : **Hikari Yumeko

**Rating :** K

**Personnages/pairings :** un peu tout le monde, mais mon fil rouge est du prucan.

**Disclaimer :** rien n'est à moi, tout est à Himaruya-sensei. Facebook est à Mark Zuckerberg.

**Notes :** Bonjour ! Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai plus rien posté, mais avec mes études qui deviennent assez exigeantes niveau temps (travaux, blocus, examens,…), puis les vacances et mon job d'étudiante, je n'avais plus trop eu le temps d'avancer dans mes fics.

Me voici donc de retour avec un petit OS très court sur les aventures de nos chères nations à travers le plus célèbre des réseaux sociaux. Je l'avais commencé il y a maintenant un peu plus d'un an pour un défi des 100 thèmes que j'ai finalement abandonné. Mais comme il était déjà bien avancé, j'ai décidé de quand même le finir. Pour information le thème de base était _complicated_ (compliqué) et correspond à un statut facebook de situation amoureuse qui m'a toujours bien fait rire.

* * *

**Matthew Williams** vient de passer de _en couple_ à _c'est compliqué_.

_Il y a 33 minutes. Arthur England Kirkland _et_ America the superhero aiment ça. 5 commentaires._

**Romano Vargas :** Chigii ! Qu'est-ce-que ce bâtard d'albinos de mes deux a encore fait !

_Il y a 18 minutes. Elizabeta Hedervary aime ça._

**Matthew Williams :** On s'est disputé hier et depuis il fait la tête.

_Il y a 15 minutes. J'aime._

**Romano Vargas :** Chè coza ?

_Il y a 13 minutes. J'aime._

**Matthew Williams :** Il me vide toutes mes bouteilles de sirop d'érable, j'en ai eu assez alors je les ai cachées et je refuse de lui en donner. Depuis il boude.

_I minutes. J'aime._

**Romano Vargas :** …

_I minutes._

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Elizabeta Hedervary :** Ma journée aujourd'hui : Frapper Prusse avec une poêle, frapper Turquie avec une poêle, regarder un yaoi, frapper Roumanie avec une poêle, racheter une poêle parce que je l'avais cassée, re-frapper Prusse avec ma nouvelle poêle, espionner pendant deux heures France et Angleterre (mais sans arriver à déterminer s'ils sont en couple ou non), re-re-frapper Prusse avec ma poêle (pour que ça rentre bien). Beaucoup de belles choses ont étés accomplies aujourd'hui.

_I minutes. Bella Van de la Notte aime ça._

oOoOoOoOoOo

**America the superhero : **Burger burger burger burger burger burger burger burger burger burger burger hamburger!

_Il y a 16 minutes via Iphone. J'aime._

**Arthur England Kirkland :** Il ne pense vraiment qu'à ça, c'est vraiment un obsédé…

_I minutes. J'aime._

**Francis Bonnefoy : **C'est marrant, d'habitude tu dis plutôt ça pour moi.

_I minutes. 6 personnes aiment ça._

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Gilbert l'awesome prussien **sur le mur de **Matthew Williams** :

Birdie c'est vraiment unawesome ! Tu pourrais quand même m'ouvrir et me laisser entrer !

_Il y a 23 minutes via facebook mobile. J'aime. 7 commentaires._

**Matthew Williams** : Non ! J'en ai marre, tu ne viens que pour mes pancakes…

_Il y a 19 minutes. J'aime._

**Gilbert l'awesome prussien : **Même si tes pancakes sont awesomement délicieux, je ne viens pas que pour ça enfin !

_Il y a 17 minutes via facebook mobile. J'aime._

**Matthew Williams** : Et puis j'en ai plus qu'assez que tu tires la tête dès que je chatte avec Ivan ou Carlos et que tu accumules les bêtises sans jamais rien faire pour réparer et en me laissant tout sur le dos alors c'est non.

_Il y a 15 minutes. 6 personnes aiment ça._

**Gilbert l'awesome prussien : **Mais Birdie, laisse-moi au moins te parler…

_Il y a 12minutes via facebook mobile. J'aime._

**Gilbert l'awesome prussien : **Birdie ?

_I minutes via facebook mobile. J'aime._

**Gilbert l'awesome prussien : **Répond-moi au moins….

_I minutes via facebook mobile. J'aime._

**Gilbert l'awesome prussien : **Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais assiéger ta maison avant d'envahir tes régions vitales !

_I minutes via facebook mobile. J'aime._

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Arthur England Kirkland** a conquis 7 nouvelles îles sur Pirate Legacy.

_Il y a 35 minutes. J'aime._

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo : **Où est le bouton je n'aime pas…

_Il y a 26 minutes. J'aime._

oOoOoOoOoOo

**America the superhero** sur le mur d'**Arthur England Kirkland **: hey dude, ton mot de passe « Frenchrose » est vraiment trop facile à deviner, faudrait que tu changes.

_Il y a 10 minutes. J'aime. 3 commentaires._

**Bella Van de la Notte : **Oh mon dieu…

_I minutes. J'aime._

**Elizabeta Hedervary : **je le savais ! Je bénis facebook, on y découvre chaque jour des infos croustillantes !

_I minutes. Bella Van de la Notte et 3 autres aiment ça._

**Arthur England Kirkland :** America je te hais !

_I minutes. Ivan Braginsky, Natalya Branginsky-Arlovskaya et deux autres aiment ça._

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Arthur England Kirkland **est passé de _célibataire_ à _en couple_ avec **Francis Bonnefoy**.

_I minutes. 5 personnes aiment ça. 1 commentaire._

**Arthur England Kirkland **: Et ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde l'avait deviné bloody frog.

_Il y a 20 secondes. J'aime._

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Gilbert l'awesome prussien :** toujours campé devant la maison de Birdie. A l'impression de revivre un siège militaire, les catapultes ou armes à feu en moins.

_I heures. J'aime._

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** a ajouté 7 nouvelles photos à l'album _Mi pequeno tomate_.

_Il y a 50 minutes. Veneziano Vargas et 8 autres personnes aiment ça. 5 commentaires._

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo : **Aaaw mi corazon tu es vraiment adorable ~

_Il y a 47 minutes. Veneziano Vargas, Francis Bonnefoy et 11 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Romano Vargas :** La ferme tomato bastardo ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça et efface-moi ça tout de suite !

_Il y a 29 minutes. J'aime._

**Romano Vargas : **Et je ne suis pas adorable.

_Il y a 28 minutes. J'aime._

**Elizabeta Hedervary : **Trop tard Romano. J'ai déjà copié toutes les photos et je me ferais un plaisir de les mettre sur mon mur si Antonio effaçait celles-ci…

_Il y a 20 minutes. J'aime._

**Romano Vargas :** Quelle femme diabolique…

_Il y a 12 minutes. 9 personnes aiment ça._

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Ivan Braginsky :** N'ose plus se connecter sur facebook…

_Il y a 14 minutes. J'aime. 4 commentaires._

**Francis Bonnefoy :** Pourquoi ?

_I minutes. J'aime._

**Ivan Braginsky :** Regarde plus bas et tu comprendras…

_I minutes. J'aime._

**Francis Bonnefoy :** Wow, ça en fait des demandes en mariage…

_I minutes. 2 personnes aiment ça._

**Ivan Braginsky :** Et encore, tu n'as pas vu tous les messages privés qu'elle m'a envoyé…

_I minutes. J'aime._

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Gilbert l'awesome prussien **sur le mur de Francis Bonnefoy : Franny, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Birdie ne veut plus me parler et je ne sais plus quoi faire…

_Il y a 33 minutes via facebook mobile. J'aime. 4 commentaires._

**Romano Vargas :** Paf dans ta face sale bouffeur de patate !

_Il y a 29 minutes. J'aime._

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo : **ce n'est pas très gentil mi corazon…

_Il y a 26 minutes. J'aime._

**Romano Vargas :** Chigii ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça bastardo !

_Il y a 24 minutes. J'aime._

**Francis Bonnefoy :** Gilbert, Antonio, chez moi demain à 13 heures pour monter un plan d'attaque (et accessoirement boire quelques verres).

_Il y a 21 minutes. Gilbert l'awesome prussien et Antonio Fernandez Carriedo aiment ça._

oOoOoOoOoOo

**America the superhero** est maintenant _marié_ à **McDonald**.

_I heure. J'aime. 4 commentaires._

**Romano Vargas: **WTF !?

_I heure. 12 personnes aiment ça._

**Arthur England Kirkland :** Il y a des fois où je me demande sincèrement si sa bêtise connait des limites…

_Il y a 50 minutes. Francis Bonnefoy, Niels Van de la Notte et 24 autres aiment ça._

**Ivan Braginsky :** Niet, je ne crois pas camarade…

_Il a 48 minutes. Arthur England Kirkland, Lukas Bondevic et 27 autres aiment._

**Natalya Braginsky-Arlovskaya : **Nii-chan, arrête de me fuir et marrions-nous !

_Il y a 44 minutes. Ivan Braginsky n'aime pas ça._

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : Russie l'a finalement trouvé ce bouton…

_Il y a 24_ _minutes. J'aime._

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Tino Vaïnamoïen** a écouté Jingel Bells, Petit papa Noël et 3 autres sur Spotify.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Romano Vargas** est maintenant _en couple _avec **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**.

_Il y a 47 minutes. Elizabeta Hedervary, Veneziano Vargas et 33 autres personnes aiment ça. 7 commentaires._

**Romano Vargas :** C'est juste parce que je ne supportais plus ton air de chien battu chaque fois que tu me le demandais que j'ai accepté konoyaro.

_Il y a 45 minutes. J'aime._

**Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo :** Aaw, tu dis ça, mais je sais bien que ma petite tomate m'aime~

_Il y a 42 minutes. 7 personnes aiment._

**Romano Vargas :** S-shut up stronzo…

_Il y a 40 minutes. J'aime._

**Veneziano Vargas :** Ve~ Félicitations fratello et Spain nii-chan~

_Il y a 34 minutes. J'aime._

**Kiku Honda :** Je suppose que je dois vous féliciter Romano-kun, Espagne-san. Omedeto gozaimasu.

_Il y a 29 minutes. J'aime._

**Wang Yao :** Félicitations-aru ! Je vous enverrais des tonnes de nourriture-aru !

_Il y a 26 minutes. J'aime._

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Gilbert l'awesome prussien : **Prêt à mettre le plan de France en application.

_Il y a 18 minutes. Francis Bonnefoy et Antonio Fernandez Carriedo aiment ça._

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo : **Bonne chance Gil et n'oublie pas ce qu'on t'a dit.

_Il y a 12 minutes. J'aime._

**Romano Vargas :** Si c'est un plan concocté par le fucking pervers, je plains Matthew…

_I minutes. Arthur England Kirkland, America the superhero et 8 autres aiment ça._

**Ivan Braginsky :** Qui ?

_I minutes. 14 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Natalya Braginsky-Arlovskaya :** Nii-chan marrions-nous ! Ma robe est prête et le prêtre n'attend plus que toi !

_I minutes. J'aime._

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Matthew Williams** vient de passer de _c'est compliqué _à _en couple _avec **Gilbert l'awesome prussien**.

_I heures. Elizabeta Hedervary, Francis Bonnefoy et 27 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo **: ¡Enhorabuena Gil! Je savais que la sérénade, ça marcherait !

_I heures. J'aime._

**America the superhero **: Tu rigoles dude, ce gars chante et joue de la guitare aussi mal qu'une casserole, ça s'entendait de chez moi !

_I heure. Roderich Edelstein, Elizabeta Hedervary et 10 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Francis Bonnefoy **: Ne dis pas de bêtises Tonio, c'est le dîner romantique qui l'a fait craquer.

_Il y a 55 minutes. J'aime._

**Romano Vargas **: T'as sérieusement revu à la baisse ta notion de dîner romantique depuis que tu es avec le bloody bastard ou quoi, french pervert !? Il lui a préparé des wurst et de la choucroute ! T'appelles ça romantique toi !?

_Il y a 53 minutes. 5 personnes aiment ça._

**Feliciano Vargas** : Vee, mais c'est bon les wursts et de la choucroute !^^ ^^

_Il y a 49 minutes. Gilbert l'awesome prussien et Ludwig Bieldschmith aiment ça._

**Romano Vargas **: Bordel, mais pourquoi tous ceux que j'aime sont attirés par ces saloperies de germaniques…

_Il y a 46 minutes. J'aime._

**Matthew Williams** : Tu m'inclus dedans maintenant, Romano ?^^

_Il y a 42 minutes. J'aime._

**Romano Vargas **: J'ai jamais dis ça bastardo !

Il y a 39 minutes. J'aime.

**Romano Vargas **: … Tu es juste peut être un peu moins énervant que les ¾ des autres nations. Mais ça veut rien dire du tout stronzo !

_Il y a 38 minutes. J'aime._

**Francis Bonnefoy** : Alala, Romano et sa mauvaise fois~ En tout cas je me demande bien comment tu as fait pour te faire pardonner Gil, si le coup du dîner et la sérénade n'ont pas marchés.

_Il y a 34 minutes. J'aime._

**Gilbert l'awesome prussien** : Franny, tu n'imagines même pas les effets que peuvent avoir une bouteille de 5 litres de sirops d'érable et des pancakes préparés awesomement sur un canadien…

_Il y a 25 minutes. J'aime._

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, mais d'autres projets devraient tomber bientôt. J'ai d'autres OS pas très loin d'être finis ainsi que trois projets de traductions, dont le premier est bien avancé, et deux projets de fics à chapitre en cours. A bientôt !


End file.
